


Snowfall

by keity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, I didn't know what to title this, M/M, Not much plot at all, maybe? - Freeform, swings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keity/pseuds/keity
Summary: Kuroo was glad for Christmas Eve. Now he didn't need to worry about the present that he forgot to buy for Kenma.
(In other words i suck at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!

Kuroo Tetsurou was good at reading people. When he first meets someone, he knows what to say to keep them engaged in conversation. He knows when he does or says something that makes others uncomfortable. He can read them - their body language, their tone of voice, their eyes. If that was the case, wouldn't it be easier for him to read the people he knew best?

He knew when Bokuto was about to go into one of his emo-modes. He could tell when Akaashi was tired of having to look after Bokuto. He could tell when people had gone too far, teasing Yaku about his height. He knew when Lev was ready to nail a new move, and when Tsukishima, the tall blonde from Karasuno, was not giving it his all.

What he was best at telling, though, was when Kenma was uncomfortable.

"Hey, Kenma, Kenma! Is that a new game?" 

Kuroo was faintly aware of the orange shrimp's voice amongst all the chatter. He was talking to Daichi about their options for the next captain of their teams.  Kuroo heard Kenma reply - a brief explanation of the new game. 

At least he was comfortable talking with the shrimp. Kuroo had noticed that Kenma had stuck close to him - Kuroo - until the Karasuno team had arrived at the party. Although, now Kenma was just switching between hanging around Kuroo and hanging around the shrimp.

"Hey, Hinata, Tsukishima, come here! I want to take a photo with you first years!" Suga's raised voice was answered with an enthusiastic "okay!" from Hinata, and a not so excited "okay" from the tall blonde. Kuroo could tell that Tsukki wasn't totally opposed to the idea of the photo, he'd just rather stay put and read what ever he was reading on his phone.

Kuroo wasn't surprised to hear Kenma coming up behind him. The soon-to-be third year didn't say anything, he just leant against the wall and continued to tap away on his PSP. 

"Kenma, you need to go socialise. Meet people, make friends!" Kuroo grinned down at Kenma, Daichi chuckling behind him.

"I do have friends."

"You have two friends. Me and Shouyou."

Kenma flushed, allowing Kuroo to know he was right.

Daichi cleared his throat. "Well, I guess i'll leave the two of you, now. Suga will want a team photo sooner or-"

"Daichi! Asahi! Can you find the second years? I want a photo!" Suga called out from the other side of the room.

Daichi chuckled and nodded to Kuroo, excusing himself.

"Want to head outside, kitten?"

"No, it's okay. You want to stay here, don't you?"

"Come on, let's go," Kuroo grabbed Kenma's wrist, a part of him hoping his hand would slip and allow him to hold the younger's hand, and pulled him into the corridor, where it was quieter. 

"Kuro..."

"I know you're not comfortable in there. Let's go for a walk."

Kuroo found Kenma's scarf and gloves and handed them over. He found his own scarf and gloves, pulling them on. 

Outside, the snow seemed illuminated against the dark sky. As they walked down the street, away from the venue that they had booked out, Christmas lights flashed and childrens' laughter could be heard. Kenma, surprisingly, had put his gaming console away and was walking next to Kuroo. His face was flushed from the cold, and Kuroo noticed him ducking his head down, as if trying to cover his face with the scarf as well. Kuroo put a hand on Kenma's shoulder, carefully guiding him around a corner and to a destination from their childhoods. Kenma gave Kuroo a quizzical look as they stopped in front of a playground that they once frequented.

"I thought we could just sit on the swings and talk," Kuroo smiled, and he saw Kenma's eyes travel to his hair. "What? What is it? Is it messy?"

"Kuro, you're hair is always messy," Kenma sighed. "Go sit on the swing." 

Kuroo did as he was told, and Kenma stood behind him, holding the chains of the swing to prevent him from swinging. Kuroo was about to turn around and ask what Kenma was doing, but his eyes widened when he felt Kenma's hands in his hair.

"Shouldn't you ask me out on a date or something before you run your hands through my hair?" Kiroo grinned, although he was aware that the tips of his ears were probably red. Kenma scoffed.

"You play with my hair all the time. You aren't really the one to talk," he continued to run his hands through Kuroo's hair, although the older boy was sure he wasn't doing it for fun. He felt like at random intervals, Kenma was slightly tugging at his hair.

"There's snow in your hair... if it melts, you'll catch a cold."

"You know, there are other things i'd rather catch. A volleyball that's been thrown at me, a falling book..."

_Your heart..._ Kuroo pushed the thought out of his head.

"Well, that's why i'm trying to get the snow out of your hair." 

Kenma's voice was soft, caring. It was the voice that always gave Kuroo butterflies.

"You should have worn a beanie."

"It would have ruined my hair! And why aren't _you_ wearing a beanie, then?"

"Your hair is horrible, and-"

"Oh, you love my hair."

"And its harder for snow to get caught in my hair, compared to yours."

Kuroo scoffed, but didn't reply.

"I..." Kenma sighed. "I give up. Snow just keeps collecting..."

Kenma sighed and sat down on the swing next to Kuroo. They started to swing, the both of them. After a while of silence, Kuroo planted his feet into the ground, only to push off again, this time in synch with Kenma.  

"I do," Kenma stated quitely.

Kuroo stopped, tilting his head to look at Kenma. Wasn't "I do" something you say at a wedding?

"You- you do? You do what?"

"...like your hair.

Taken by surprise, Kuroo could only blink.

"I... also like you." 

This was said quieter, barely audible to Kuroo. 

"Come- come again?"

"I also like you."

Kenma had stopped swinging. He had his toes on the ground, preventing the swing from swinging. His head was bowed down, his hair falling around his face. His hands, raised on either side of him, holding onto the chains of the swing as if it was the only thing keeping him upright.

Kuroo would never have thought that Kenma would be the one to confess his feelings first - he mever even thought Kenma would have feelings for him.

"O-of course you do, that's why i'm one of your two friends, right?" 

"Kuroo, that's not... not what..." Kenma sighed, and stood up.

Kuroo has made a fair amount of mistakes in his lifetime. Right now, on Christmas Eve, Kuroo made another. He refused to follow Kenma with his eyes as Kenma walked away from his swing. That's why, when Kenma cupped his face and kissed him, Kuroo was sure he would have fallen off his swing if not for the gloved hands on his face. 

Kuroo Tetsurou was good at reading people. He believed himself to be the best at reading his best friend, Kozume Kenma. But just when he thought that he knew Kenma back and front, Kenma proves him wrong.

The kiss wasn't fast paced. It wasn't rough and passionate. But that didn't mean it was nothing to talk about. In his life-time, Kenma has - according to Kuroo's belief - kissed little to no people. Kuroo was shocked when the kiss wasn't anything sloppy and awkward. It was soft, well placed. Their lips alligned, and in the few seconds that they were connected, Kuroo had never felt so much love in his life. And just when Kuroo was getting a grasp of the situation, Kenma pulled back. 

But Kuroo wasn't fully satisfied with a three second kiss. He grabbed Kenma's wrist and stood up, pulling kenma close. He bent his head down, tilting the other's up, and kissed him. 

If he could had one wish, he would spend it on this very moment.

Kenma seemed to gasp into the kiss, caught by surprise, only to melt back into it. Kuroo raised his hands, placing them on Kenma's cheek and using his thumb to brush his hair away. This was better than any gift he could recieve for the next few years. 

After what seemed like a life-time in heaven, they pulled apart slowly. Kuroo dropped his hands, grinning at Kenma's face.

"Oh my god," Kenma wobbled back to his swing, falling back onto it. "Did i just-"

"You did."

"Did we just-"

"We did."

Kuroo, on his swing pushed himself to the side, grabbing Kenma's hand. Their intertwined fingers hung between them, as the two of them swung back and forth on the snowy playground.

"Merry Christmas, kitten."


End file.
